Diarios de la habitación 108
by SombraSST
Summary: Regina Mills está internada en un psiquiátrico de la ciudad de Boston. Su visión del mundo, que la hace pensar que es la reina malvada del cuento clásico, parece imposible de romper. Es por ello que la directora decide que el único modo de hacer que Regina despierte y mejores es que la trate la única persona que tiene el título de psiquiatra y que además la conoce, Emma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**A ver si os convenzo para darme otro tiento con una saga nueva, completamente separada de cualquier otra cosa que haya escrito. Ni secuela ni precuela. Espero que este os guste. Siempre agradezco los comentarios.**

* * *

 _Tercera Persona_

_ Si tuviera un mundo que fuera mío, nada tendría sentido. Todo sería como no es, porque todo lo que no es, sería.

La directora suspiró, contrariada y en gran parte hastiada, porque Tilly continuaba manteniendo la misma actitud. Iba a aquella sala, se sentaba en el diván y la trataba con el mismo desdén que si fuese su más acérrima enemiga. Anzu suspiró, cansada, y alzó la mirada hacia el reloj de pared de la sala. Aquella hora había sido terriblemente larga.

_ Tilly, la sesión ha terminado por hoy. El celador te acompañará a tu habitación.

La pelirroja se sentía defraudada consigo misma. Sentía que había invertido mucho tiempo en aquella joven y no había servido de nada. Del mismo modo que le pasaba con otra de sus pacientes.

_ ¿Y ahora qué, majestad? ¿Vas a ver a Regina? ¿Le has sacado brillo a su corona?_ Tilly lanzó una risita, desafiándola.

_ Tilly, con esa actitud sólo la alientas a quedarse en su mundo de fantasía._ Suspiró._ En fin, no sé para qué me molesto. Esta es nuestra última sesión juntas y como de costumbre has decidido no aprovecharla.

_ Yo siempre aprovecho nuestros encuentros para robaros pasta de té, querida._ La rubia rio y abrió el cajón que la directora tenía en la mesilla, cogió dos patas y empezó a comerse una mordiéndola como un roedor.

_ Pues se acabaron las pastas._ Anzu sonrió, tristona._ A partir de mañana tanto Regina como tú vais a estar bajo la tutela de otro psiquiatra.

_ Ahora que empezábamos a conocernos mejor._ Tilly puso morritos._ ¿Y a quién has traído? ¿Al doctor Jekyll, quizás?

_ La doctora Swan no forma parte de ninguno de tus cuentos, Tilly._ Le dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que abandonara la sala.

Se había hecho tarde y aplazaría la visita a Regina Mills. Después de todo, la mujer ya tenía bastante con sus problemas como para tener que llegar tarde a la hora de cenar. Anzu necesitaba que Regina socializara, o de lo contrario jamás superaría sus delirios. Y si eso pasaba por Tilly… tendría que amoldarse.

Hizo un par de anotaciones en el dossier que estaba preparando para la doctora Swan y se retiró a su habitación, necesitaba urgentemente dormir largo y tendido y olvidar las acusaciones de Tilly de que ella era, según sus palabras, la reina de corazones.

 _Regina Mills_

No estaba segura de quién había sido, pero una cosa tenía bien clara. Aquello había sido un hechizo, un cruel y mal encarado hechizo como el que en su día yo arrojaría para crear la ciudad de Storybrooke. Y allí estaba una vez más, en el comedor, con mi cena en la bandeja y apartada de todos aquellos locos. Aunque debía admitir que los macarrones no estaban mal.

_ ¡Se presenta su soldado para revista, majestad!

Tilly tenía su habitual buen humor. Parecía ser la única que no estaba maldita… aunque sí que estaba loca. Por eso se habría librado, aunque yo no sabía el motivo por el que yo estaba bien. Pero agradecería la bendición y no haría demasiadas preguntas.

_ ¿Qué información tienes para mí, Tilly?_ Le dije, mirándola.

_ ¡La reina de corazones está derrotada!_ Dijo, con tono victorioso._ Se ha rendido, dice que a partir de mañana nos atenderá otra doctora.

_ ¿Otra doctora?_ Alcé una ceja.

_ Sí, la doctora Swan, por lo visto.

_ ¿Swan?_ Sonreí._ Parece que alguien llega con intención de salvarnos.

 _Emma Swan_

El traslado era algo que nunca terminó de agradarme. Vagar de un sitio a otro, de un hospital a otro. Sin embargo esta vez lo hacía por buenas razones. Aparqué el Mercedes en la plaza que me habían asignado y me acerqué a aquella institución. Sentía cierto miedo mientras atravesaba los pasillos y me dirigía hacia el despacho de la directora.

Anzu Stealer tenía cierta fama en el negocio. No era mucho mayor que yo, y sin embargo había conseguido multitud de premios y era directora de su propio Hospital psiquiátrico. Si me había llamado para sustituirla, no debía ser un asunto fácil.

Y lo estaba… bueno, estaba Regina. Estaba claro que no era un paciente normal, no para mí, al menos. Ya resultaba complicado tratar a un paciente que no tenía ningún significado para ti. No era el caso y mientras me sentaba en la sala de espera, pensaba en el miedo que me daba todo. No me sentía preparada.

_ Doctora Swan, la Doctora Stealer la está esperando._ Intervino la secretaria.

Asentí y me puse en pie, suspirando. Trataba de aparentar una seguridad que no sentía mientras me introducía en el despacho de la directora. Eran grande, de estilo clásico, con un gran ventanal que daba al patio detrás del escritorio. La mujer se encontraba allí, con un vaso en la mano, observando con actitud despreocupada.

Por un momento pensé en toser o hacer algún ruido para decirle que estaba allí. A fin de cuentas, seguía de espaldas, simplemente mirando el patio que en aquel momento, casi al anochecer, estaba vacío.

_ Emma Swan._ Di un respingo pues no esperaba que me llamara, ni tan siquiera se giró._ ¿Le apetece una copa de whisky?

_ No, gracias._ Cuando contesté se giró y me miró a los ojos.

Lo cierto es que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para beber nada, lo vomitaría. Anzu se sentó en su sofá de cuero y apoyó los brazos con las mesas, uniéndolas.

_ Sí, eres justo como me estaba imaginando._ Sonrió._ Y eres justo lo que necesito en este caso.

_ Si me permite la pregunta, ¿Por qué?_ Intenté evitar moverme con inquietud, pero fue imposible._ Yo sólo soy una psiquiatra más… no creo poder hacer nada que usted no…

_ Tú conoces a Regina desde hace mucho, ¿Verdad?_ Di un respingo.

_ Desde el instituto, sí. ¿Estoy aquí por eso?_ Pasé la mano sobre la pierna de forma nerviosa.

_ Por eso y porque eres una profesional._ Dijo ella, práctica._ Regina me ha encasillado en un puesto desde el que no puedo ayudarla. En el mundo de fantasía en el que se encuentra… todos somos, bueno, sus enemigos.

_ ¿Y usted cree que yo…?

_ Yo creo que tú eres un clavo que la puede atar a la realidad, y recordarle quién es de verdad… que esta vida tiene sentido.

_ Eso lo dudo._ Dije, esquivando su mirada.

_ Puedes no aceptar mi propuesta si no quieres._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ Pero la verdad es que no hay nadie más. Eres la única que tiene lo necesario para ayudarla.

_ ¿La única?_ Pregunté._ ¿Quiere decir que si no la ayudo…?

_ Probablemente se quede aquí hasta el último de sus días.

_ No puedo permitirlo._ Dije, en voz baja, mirando al suelo._ Y eso usted lo sabe.

 _Regina Mills_

Para ser una celda, la habitación ciento ocho era bastante cómoda. Tenía espacio para mis cosas y podía tenerlas siempre que no fueran puntigudas. El libro que estaba leyendo no tenía pinta de poderse usar como un arma mortal, aunque quizá con un poco de imaginación. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta.

_ Pase._ Dije, aunque tampoco es que dependiese realmente de mí.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y una mujer rubia entró con ciertas dudas. Reconocería a la salvadora en cualquier parte, aun cuando llevara aquella bata de médico.

_ Hola, Regina. No sé si me recuerdas pero soy.

_ La señorita Swan._ Dije, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

_ Es Doctora Swan ahora._ Dijo, haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia._ He venido a ayudarte.

_ ¿A salvarme, quizá?_ Se me escapó la risa floja.

_ Eso no se me ha dado nunca demasiado bien._ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ ¿Decía algo?_ Le pregunté.

_ No, nada. No tiene importancia._ Dijo._ Verás… la directora dice que yo puedo ayudarte a recordar lo que…

_ Mi memoria está perfecta… salvadora._ Contesté, chistando la lengua.

_ Sí, supongo que… eso crees._ Susurró._ ¿Cómo nos conocimos, Regina?

_ Mi hijo fue a buscarla a Boston porque usted era su madre biológica y se presentó en su horrible escarabajo amarillo para robármelo y estropear mi maldición._ Le relaté, con un largo suspiro. No esperaba que ella también estuviese afectada por todo aquello.

_ No, en realidad eso no es exactamente así, Regina._ Dijo ella, mirándome._ Nos conocimos en el instituto. ¿No te acuerdas?

_ No tengo ni idea de lo que me habla, señorita Swan._ Le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Mira, he traído unas fotos, quizá esto te ayude.

Me entregó una foto gastada y yo la observé. Parecía estar tomada bajo unas gradas. Emma aparecía con una chaqueta de cuero y un cigarrillo entre los labios. Tenía el pelo revuelto y unos vaqueros gastados. Yo estaba a su lado, vestida con un uniforme escolar negro y blanco.

_ No recuerdo haberme hecho esta foto._ Le dije, mirándola.

_ Piensa un poco, vamos._ Le dije, poniéndole la mano en el hombro._ Nos conocemos desde siempre.

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

_ ¿Esa es la chica nueva?_ Aspiré mi cigarrillo hasta acabarlo y lo tiré, aplastando la colilla.

Ruby y Elsa le echaron una mirada. Hacía falta valor para ir al instituto con el uniforme de su viejo colegio pijo. Me lo imaginaba. Su madre debía ser una millonaria venida a menos y ella quería seguir creyendo que era especial.

_ Vamos a tener que darle una lección._ Dijo Ruby, con una de sus sonrisas._ Podría partirle las piernas.

_ Rubs, no seas bruta._ Dijo Elsa._ Yo propongo llenarle la taquilla de nata.

Se rieron juntas formando un corrillo.

_ Callaos._ Les dije, de mala gana.

Yo era la líder de nuestro pequeño trío y lo gobernaba con mano de hierro. Se hacía lo que yo decía y no había excepciones.

_ Me gustaría invitar a nuestra nueva amiga a pasar la tarde con nosotras._ Dije, con una sonrisa._ Sólo para ver cómo es… y si resulta que acaba cubierta de basura o de queso fundido… pues… bueno será un accidente.

He de admitirlo, a la hora de gastar bromas crueles era toda una experta. Pero iba a darle una oportunidad. Quién sabe, a lo mejor era guay y nos arrepentíamos de haber pensado en llenarle la taquilla de adorno para postres.

_ Ya me ocupo yo de presentarme.

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Cambiar de colegio no era nuevo para mí. Pero nunca había estudiado en un público. Al parecer no había ningún instituto privado en aquel distrito escolar y ni siquiera mi madre, abogada de prestigio, podía conseguir sacar un colegio de la nada.

Allí estaba yo, con mi uniforme y mi comida. Estaba comiendo sola, lo que tampoco era nuevo para mí. Lo que sí era nuevo era que una chica se me acercara. Era toda una macarra, la antítesis de lo que yo representaba.

_ Hola. Soy Emma, ¿Qué tal?

Me miraba de forma seductora, y eso me resultó confuso… pero le sonreí. Me sentía muy sola y quería hacer amigos, aunque no me daba muy buena espina. Me extendió la mano.

_ Soy Regina._ Cogí su mano y me la llevé a los labios, dándole un beso.

_ Vale…_ Alzó las cejas._ Las chicas y yo habíamos pensado que podrías venir con nosotras.

_ ¿En serio?_ Pregunté._ No pensé que quisierais, la verdad.

_ ¿Por qué, porque somos un poco macarras?_ Se rio._ Anda, vente. No preferirás quedarte aquí comiendo sola.

La seguí bajo las gradas, donde estaban sus amigas. No parecían una pandilla recomendable, y además estaban fumando. Pero nunca había conocido gente así… sentía mucha curiosidad.

 _Emma Swan_

_ ¿Ya te acuerdas?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

Regina se quedó mirando la foto, acariciando su superficie, como si estuviese en trance. Yo me mordí el labio y le puse la mano en el hombro.

_ ¿Regina?

_ Vete._ Me dijo, seca._ No quiero que me metas más recuerdos falsos en la cabeza.

Sentí un hilo de esperanza. Porque entendía lo que eso significaba. Los "recuerdos falsos", de los que hablaba, eran realidad las vivencias que habíamos vivido juntas. Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

_ Volveré mañana._ Dije como despedida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kykyo... esa es parte de la gracia... Ah... curiosidades, curiosidades. ¿Qué será?**

 **Sí, Gioconda. Me he quedado muy a gusto. Aquí sigo.**

 **ayde,claro que sigo. No dudes por eso.**

 **¡Chispita! Regina tiene un grave problema... y por eso necesita atención médica... a no ser...**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Admitía que haber visto a Regina en aquella habitación blanca, sola… había sido duro. Pero todas esas terribles ideas que había formado en mi cabeza sobre ella eran exageradas, y eso me animaba. Su delirio era estable y, con el tiempo, parecía que remitiría. Eso me daba esperanzas. Cuando me dirigí a la salida me encontré a la Doctora Stealer a la salida.

_ He visto la sesión que ha tenido con Regina._ Me sonrió._ Quería felicitarla.

_ ¿Felicitarme? Si yo apenas he…

_ Puede parecerle que ha hecho muy poco, señorita Swan. Pero ha hecho más progresos en un día que yo en el año que Regina lleva aquí. Se lo dije, la necesita.

Suspiré y asentí lentamente. No podía evitar tener dudas ante mi trabajo, pero la imagen de Anzu me ayudaba a sentirme más segura.

_ De acuerdo… si me necesita, seguiré trabajando aquí.

_ Va a necesitar esto.

Vi que Anzu buscaba en su gran bolso. Le costó sacarlo, pero finalmente me entregó lo que parecía un inflado archivador. La correa que lo sujetaba apenas resistía.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ Pregunté.

_ Es el Dossier del caso de Regina. Tiene todo lo que he estado recopilando sobre ella este año.

_ Gracias._ Cuando la cogí estuve a punto de caerme para atrás, pesaba una tonelada._ Has cogido muchos datos, por lo que veo.

_ Tú sales bastante._ Comentó, sin darle importancia._ Nos vemos mañana.

_ Hasta mañana.

Vi como Anzu se acercaba a su deportivo y se subía. Me quedé observando como aquel coche se perdía en la carretera. Me dirigí a mi Mercedes y tiré el dossier en el asiento del copiloto. Me mantuve en silencio durante el viaje hasta mi casa. Aparqué dentro del garaje, junto a mi escarabajo amarillo. Pasé la mano por la chapa con cierta nostalgia antes de entrar en la casa.

Ivy, mi niñera, estaba en la cocina, mirando su móvil con expresión ausente. Tosí sonoramente para indicar mi presencia y observé el reloj de pared que me indicaba que eran las siete. Había trabajado de tarde y para eso había llegado pronto. Había insistido mucho a Anzu para que me diera un horario flexible.

Ivy me miró con su mejor sonrisa, como siempre que la descubría haciendo algo indebido. Si no fuese la niñera desde hacía tiempo lo más probable es que la hubiera despedido.

_ ¿Dónde está Henry?_ Le pregunté.

_ En el salón, jugando con la consola._ Dijo. Yo alcé una ceja._ Ya ha hecho sus deberes y se ha duchado.

_ Bien. No esperaba menos. Puedes irte a casa, Ivy.

_ ¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo? ¿Estaba la jefa a la altura que esperabas?_ Preguntó, curiosa.

_ Sí, la verdad es que sí. Es impresionante.

_ ¿Y ese armatoste que llevas?_ Parecía curiosa.

_ Es un Dossier, y es confidencial. Ivy, vete a casa.

_ Disculpa… es que estoy muy sola._ Suspiró._ Nos vemos mañana.

La soledad era algo que yo entendía muy bien, hasta un punto doloroso, pero en ese momento no me sentía con fuerzas para hablar de un tema como ese, y mucho menos con Ivy. Apreciaba lo que hacía por mí, pero lo cierto es que sabía que no tenía muchas luces.

Suspiré y me acerqué al salón. Henry estaba sentado en el salón, ladeado, con el mando de la play en la mano y toqueteando los botones furiosamente mientras trataba de formar un combo. Yo alcé una ceja y le miré fijamente.

_ ¿Mortal Kombat?

_ Lo he comprado con mi paga._ Dijo él, mirándome con desafío.

Debía haber estado ahorrando varios meses para comprárselo a escondidas, y alguien se había saltado el PEGI a la hora de vendérselo. Crucé los brazos y tamborileé con los dedos de mi mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

_ Como tu madre y responsable de tu educación no debería permitir que jugaras a juegos tan violentos, Henry._ Le dije, mirándole con fijeza.

Henry extendió la sonrisa y pausó la partida.

_ Casi cuela, Emma… casi cuela.

_ Bueno, yo he hecho todo lo humanamente posible._ Dije, cogiendo el segundo mando, que descansaba sobre la consola, al tiempo que Henry volvía al menú principal y ponía el modo para dos jugadores.

_ Entonces… ¿Has visto a Mamá?

Entrecerré los ojos, sintiendo un leve pinchazo en el corazón. Sabía que Henry iba a hacerme aquella pregunta, pero aun así, era doloroso escucharla. Sabía que debía responder. Pero estaba muy cansada y esperaba contárselo al día siguiente.

_ Sí. Soy su médico, Henry._ Le dije, dedicándole una sonrisa._ La he visto hoy.

_ ¿Y cómo está?_ Me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba jugando, así que dejé el mando sobre la mesa.

_ Está… bien. Sigue pensando cosas que no son reales pero… ella está bien. Estable._ Dije, sincera. No me gustaba mentirle a mi hijo.

_ ¿Podré ir a verla pronto, Mami?_ Le pasé la mano por la cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo.

_ Cuando esté un poco mejor, cariño._ Le dije._ Me preocupa que la confundas. Pero no te preocupes. Ella está bien. Mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

 _Regina_

Emma había dejado la foto en la habitación, y yo la había dejado sobre la mesilla, apartando la mirada como si fuese a quemarme con ello. Esos recuerdos habían sido muy fuertes, y temía que la maldición terminase devorando mis verdaderos recuerdos. Tenía que salir de aquella sala. Y eso hice. Mis accesos en el hospital estaban bastante limitados, por supuesto.

Sólo tenía acceso a la sala común y al resto de habitaciones del ala si me lo permitían sus habitantes. Me dirigí directamente a la sala común y me encontré a Tilly frente a un tablero de ajedrez. Era su juego favorito, después de todo.

_ ¿Quieres jugar, majestad?_ Preguntó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ Siempre._ Me senté frente a ella y empecé a mover las negras.

_ ¿Está preocupada por esa foto, majestad?_ Miré a sus ojos, y tenía esa sonrisa juguetona._ ¿Tanto miedo le tiene a esas historias?

No me esperaba esa reacción por parte de Tilly. Ella solía decir que luchase con todas mis fuerzas contra el sistema, que me resistiera a todos los tratamientos, porque era todo parte de la maldición y si me dejaba llevar, perdería la memoria.

_ Quieres salir de aquí, ¿No?_ Extendió la sonrisa._ Bueno, pues dales lo que quieren.

_ ¿Y si pierdo la memoria?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Deja que la pequeña Tilly cuide de ti._ Le dije, sonriendo._ Yo me aseguraré de que todo vaya bien.

Me guiñó el ojo en el mismo momento en que su caballo me hacía jaque mate. Tilly era toda una maestra en dicho juego y aunque parecía que estaba concentrada en la conversación, lo estaba en el juego. Y me había dado una paliza.

_ Piensa en eso. Hay que salir para romper el hechizo. Encontrar a esa chica especial…

_ ¿Esa chica especial?_ Alcé una ceja._ Creo que no estamos en la misma honda, Tilly.

_ Quién sabe, Regina… quién sabe. Esa foto dice lo contrario, ¿No?_ Se puso en pie._ Nos vemos mañana, majestad.

Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Si Tilly iba a guardar mi espalda quizá no tuviera que preocuparme tanto. Sea como fuere mi memoria seguía intacta. Tenía claro que era la reina malvada… y también que tenía que salir de allí. Y si eso pasaba por dejar colarse un par de recuerdos falsos en mi memoria… tendría que hacerlo. Tenía muchas, después de todo. Cogí la foto y me tumbé sobre la cama, mirando hacia ella.

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

_ Es que he hecho amigas…_ Murmuraba al teléfono público.

Por supuesto obvié el mencionar que Emma, Ruby y Elsa fumaban, o que parecían una macarras. A decir verdad, eran la clase de elementos con las que mi madre jamás soportaría que estuviera. Yo tan sólo quería hacer unas amigas que no fueran escogidas por mi madre y que no fueran señoritingas.

_ ¿Y qué le digo a mamá?_ Zelena parecía molesta al otro lado.

_ Algo se te ocurrirá._ Bufé, Emma estaba impaciente._ ¿Puedes venir a buscarme a los recreativos antes de dos horas?

_ Sólo porque estás dejando de ser su nenita perfecta, Ginita._ Mi hermana mayor se rio y colgó.

_ ¿Todo bien, morena?_ Elsa sonaba impaciente.

_ Sí, sí. Todo bien._ Me acerqué._ ¿A qué vamos a jugar?

_ Acaban de poner la nueva máquina de Mortal Kombat._ Ruby mascaba el chicle de la forma más aparatosa posible._ Aunque Emma nos va a machacar, como siempre.

_ No es culpa mía que seáis unos paquetes._ Emma se adelantó._ Vamos a ver cómo se le da a la morena.

Me puse junto a ella no sin cierta reticencia. Nunca había jugado a Mortal Kombat y al parecer Emma era la mejor. No es como si tuviera presión encima ni nada parecido. Así que cogí aquella palanca y miré los botones. Metí la moneda y seleccioné a Sub-zero. Apenas había recibido una pequeña descripción de lo que hacían los botones pero, de algún modo, supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Y cuando Emma vio cómo su barra de salud se quedaba reducida a cero, una expresión de incredulidad apareció en el rostro de las tres chicas, que se miraron incapaces de creer que la novata acabase de darle una paliza a la implacable Emma Swan.

_ Regina es la monda._ Exclamó Ruby._ ¡Qué ojo tienes, Swan!

_ Gracias…_ Dije, en voz baja.

_ Chicas… ¿Puedo hablar un momento con Regina?_ Emma tenía fuego en la mirada.

Por un momento me preocupé, pensaba que Emma se había sentido amenazada y que había entrado en un conflicto con su estado de… digamos "Hembra Alfa", y que la había molestado mucho mi actitud. Me preparaba para la bofetada, para el puñetazo, pero en lugar de eso, Emma me cogió por el mentón y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

_ Regina… me gustaría quedar contigo a solas este fin de semana…

Podía parecer que la frase era normal… quizá incluso una amenaza… pero el momento en el que Su lengua se coló en mi oído me di cuenta de que aquello no era precisamente una amenaza. Sentí un estremecimiento que me atravesó la columna vertebral.

 _Regina Mills_

Había sido un sueño… producto de la foto. No podía ser ninguna otra cosa. Y sin embargo, no podía volverme a dormir. Continuaba con la vista fija en el techo, incrédula ante las sensaciones que en ese momento inundaban mi anatomía.

 _"Piensa en eso. Hay que salir para romper el hechizo. Encontrar a esa chica especial…"_

Tilly me lo había metido en la cabeza. Eso era todo. Era imposible que Emma Swan, la maldita salvadora casada con un pirata manco, pudiese tener el más mínimo efecto sobre mí.

 _Coraline Mills_

Cuando bajé de mi coche y subí hasta la planta superior, no esperaba en absoluto que aquella secretaria me hiciera esperar. Era algo que me ponía particularmente furiosa. Era la principal benefactora de aquel hospital psiquiátrico y aquella falta de respeto no era tolerable. Por un momento pensé en marcharme y olvidarme de aquella reunión. Ya me había puesto de pie y dado un par de pasos en dirección a la salida cuando la secretaria tosión.

_ La señorita Stealer la recibirá ahora.

Bufé y entré en el despacho. Anzu estaba con una chica rubia que se puso en pie en cuanto me vio. Se me quedó mirando un buen rato, fijamente, soltó una risotada y acto seguido salió por la puerta. Aquello tampoco me parecía digno de mi posición.

_ Cora, ¿Ya estás buscando con qué atacarme otra vez?_ Anzu me miraba fijamente, sentada en su silla._ ¿Podemos comportarnos de forma civilizada?

_ Claro, por supuesto._ Alcé la mirada._ En cuanto hablemos del nuevo tratamiento de mi hija.

_ Ya… suponía que querrías hablar de ese tema._ Anzu no perdió la sonrisa._ Siéntate, por favor. No te quedes ahí de pie.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Chispita! Sí, el Henry chiquitujo mola. Y bueno, no viví los ochenta, pero con lo que me imagino y he visto de series intento tirar. Me alegra que te guste.**

 **Kykyo, ese es el meollo al final. En los Flashbacks está el jugo.**

 **wthc, you are welcome. Thanks for reading my spanish fic**

 **Bueno, dcromeor... la historia es así... no la he inventado yo... (Bueno, un poco sí)**

* * *

 _Anzu Stealer_

Como no, Cora apareció cuando yo sabía que lo haría. Con su habitual expresión de pocos amigos y provocando que yo sintiese una arcada. Debo confesar que día tras día no podía evitar preguntarme cómo era posible que tuviéramos el mismo padre. Aunque… bueno, ella fingía que no lo teníamos, y yo encantada le seguía la corriente.

_ Habíamos acordado que no te involucrarías en mi tratamiento._ Le dije, directamente y sin tapujos._ Creía que te había quedado claro que lo mejor para Regina era que la dejases en mis manos.

_ Y sin embargo, ahora tengo la sensación de que no te interesa que mejore._ Cora me miró con ese deje de superioridad.

_ ¡Es mi sobrina, por amor de dios!_ Le espeté, golpeando la mesa._ Ten por seguro que si he dejado de tratarla yo misma es porque sé que Emma es lo mejor para ella.

_ Dudo que haya nada que esa pordiosera pueda hacer por mi hija._ Escupió las palabras.

_ Cuando te convaliden la carrera de derecho con psiquiatría podrás darme lecciones._ Elevé la voz._ Hasta entonces tendrás que aceptar que no tienes ni idea de lo que es bueno para Regina y acatar mis elecciones.

El furor de la juventud imponiéndose sobre la terquedad de una mujer de tercera edad. Oh sí, mi hermana era ya un vejestorio y no me privaría de recordárselo si es que era necesario.

_ Y ahora, si me disculpas… tengo mucho trabajo._ Le dije, acomodándome en la silla.

_ ¿Puedo saludarla al salir?_ Preguntó, visiblemente más humilde.

_ Lo siento, pero tengo que decirte que no._ Suspiré._ Retrasarías el tratamiento, incluso podrías asustarla.

_ Está bien, Anzu. Haz… lo que tengas que hacer. Pero si mi hija no se cura yo…

_ Cora, no soy fiscal… guárdate las amenazas._ Le dije, apartando la mirada._ Márchate, por favor.

 _Emma Swan_

El despertador aún no había sonado. Pero yo me moría de ganas de volver al hospital. Apenas había dormido aquella noche pensando en Regina. Por eso esperé a que el despertador sonase en silencio. Lo apagué por inercia y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio de Henry. Estaba distraída mientras le preparaba el desayuno a Henry.

_ ¿Todo bien, mamá?_ Me preguntó._ Pareces distraída.

_ Pensaba en el trabajo._ Le dije, sonriéndole._ ¿Listo para ir a clase?

_ Claro._ Comentó, terminándose la tostada._ En cuanto llegue Ivy.

En ese momento sonó el portero automático.

_ Bueno, nos vemos esta tarde, mamá._ Me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando salió, me desperecé y me dirigí a la ducha.

 _Regina Mills_

Odiaba el uniforme del hospital. Odiaba el número de serie que llevaba en aquel horrendo bolsillo y en especial odiaba aquellos horribles pantalones de aquel horrible color. Y odiaba estar encerrada en la maldita habitación ciento ocho.

Y detestaba profundamente no tener un buen peine y que mi pelo estuviera rizado y alocado. Debo confesarlo, por momentos me daban ganas de cortarme las venas. Y, sin embargo, ahí seguía, después de la hora del desayuno. Tirada esperando que llegara la hora del almuerzo porque no tenía ninguna gana de conversar con nadie más hasta que llegase Emma.

Aún no terminaba de creerme el plan de Tilly. Fingir que la creía me parecía peligroso. ¿Y si terminaba atrapada en aquella telaraña de mentiras? Por otro lado, no conseguiría nada aferrándome a la verdad. Nadie iba a venir a recatarme. Tenía que arreglármelas sola.

_ Buenos días._ Elevé la mirada al ver a Emma a través de la puerta._ Espera un segundo que… esta puerta está dura.

Las puertas eran pesadas para evitar que nos escapáramos durante la noche. Y si bien es cierto que la puerta estaba abierta, era gruesa y pesada. Emma tuvo que esforzarse para conseguir entrar empujando con una sola mano. En la otra tenía una bolsa. Un olor a pasta y carne caliente empezó a llenar la sala.

_ Sé que es un poco pronto pero… espero que estés hambrienta. ¡Te he traído lasaña!_ Sonreía, y sin saber por qué, respondí al gesto.

_ La verdad es que podría estar llena y haría el esfuerzo._ Reconocí._ La comida de este sitio deja mucho que desear. Pondré una queja cuando salga.

_ Te ayudaré a redactarla._ Dijo Emma, colocando unos platos y el tupper sobre la mesa. Había traído cubiertos, incluso.

_ ¿Eso es un cuchillo de verdad? ¿No te preocupa que te lo clave y salga corriendo?_ Alcé una ceja.

_ De ti no temo nada, Regina._ Me miró directamente a los ojos. No mentía._ Además… no sería una cita con cuchillos de plástico.

_ Esto no es una cita, señorita Swan._ Rectifiqué. No me quitaba aquel recuerdo adolescente de la cabeza.

_ Es una cita médica._ Dijo, llenando mi plato.

Cuando cogió el tenedor mi mano se dirigió a la mano que lo sujetaba, la izquierda. No llevaba ningún anillo en el dedo anular. ¿Dónde estaba la sortija que le había regalado aquel manco? ¿Y por qué me agradaba tanto la idea de que Emma no llevase ese anillo?

_ He estado… recordando cosas._ Le dije._ De ese pasado que dices que tenemos juntas.

_ Regina, eso es fantástico._ Su alegría sonaba demasiado real para mí._ Anzu dijo que te ayudaría a hacer progresos… pero no imaginaba que tan rápido.

_ Sí… Anzu._ Contesté, un poco a la defensiva.

_ Oye… no sé qué lio tienes con ella pero…_ Aún no había comido. Emma me había cogido la mano. Me estaba acariciando los dedos._ Yo quiero ayudarte… más que nadie.

Iba a contestar, cuando me fijé en la cadena que Emma llevaba colgada del cuello. En un principio pensé que se trataría del llavero que le había regalado Neal. Pero allí había un anillo. El del pirata. Aquello me molestó aunque no debería.

_ ¿Puedes dejarme comer?_ Le dije, apartando la mano.

_ Claro, claro._ Me dijo, volviendo a su plato.

Quería apartar esas ideas de mi mente y volver a centrarme en la comida. No había comido nada decente desde que aquella maldición había caído sobre nosotros y me había internado en aquel horrible hospital.

_ Esta es mi lasaña…_ Dije, en voz baja.

_ Bueno… sí… es tu receta._ Emma no subía la cabeza._ Tú me la diste. ¿La he hecho bien?

_ Sí… está perfecta._ Dije, metiéndome otro trozo de la comida en la boca._ Supongo que quieres saber hasta dónde recuerdo.

_ Sí… para ayudarte a seguir… es más fácil si seguimos la secuencia._ Dijo, elevando la mirada y asomando un poco la sonrisa.

_ Fuimos a los recreativos con tus amigas… y después._ No, no pensaba contarle lo de la oreja._ Me dijiste que querías quedar conmigo el sábado. Creo que te picaste porque te gané a… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Brutal Battle?

_ Mortal Kombat… con K._ Me corrigió.

_ Se escribe con C._ Dije, de inmediato.

_ Sí, ya lo sé, siempre dices lo mismo._ La sonrisa de Emma se ensanchó._ Creo que esta canción puede ayudar.

Emma cogió su móvil y empezó a sonar "Starman" de David Bowie. Me gustaba esa canción y era… familiar. Tenía la sensación de haberla escuchado mucho antes… Noté que Emma se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado. Ella había terminado de comer, pero yo no. Me tomé mi tiempo. Ella tarareaba la canción. Me puso la mano sobre la pierna y la miré. Sentí desesperación en su mirada. Quería que recordase. Y yo no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Pero por suerte… no era una decisión.

Los recuerdos venían si querían hacerlo. Y en aquella ocasión, querían.

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

_ Yo no escojo mi ropa._ Dije, como un tomate.

Muy a mi pesar, Zelena lo había oído todo después de dejarme en aquella acera y sabía que lo usaría en mi contra, como toda una criminal. Emma llevaba puesto uno de sus cascos y había tenido que subir la voz. Craso error.

_ No sé para qué me haces venir si luego vas a ponerte eso…_ Le dije, señalando el walkman.

Emma bajó los cascos a la altura del cuello y, aun así, yo seguía escuchando la canción.

_ Te vas a quedar sorda de llevar eso todo el día.

_ No cambies de tema, Regina._ Sonreía._ Pero, ¿Qué pintas me traes?

Yo podría preguntarle a ella lo mismo sobre sus pintas de macarra. Con el pelo rubio alborotado, una chaqueta y unos pantalones. Ambos vaqueros y ambos rotos. Sólo la camisa que llevaba debajo había sobrevivido a la criba.

_ Es un traje pantalón normal y corriente._ Le dije, mientras me abrochaba la americana. Hacía frío.

_ Sí, para una tía de cuarenta años. Pero tú tienes dieciséis. _ Me dijo, riéndose.

_ Bueno, como te digo es mi madre la que me compra la ropa._ Debía parecer una bombilla de cuarto oscuro._ ¿Me has traído sólo para ignorarme con tu ruido y reírte de mí?

_ ¿Ruido? ¿David Bowie te parece ruido?_ Emma se puso en pie como si la hubiese insultado en serio._ Eso en mi barrio es la muerte, ¿Te enteras?

Me apuntó con un dedo acusador y yo me encogí, algo asustada.

_ ¿Y tú qué escuchas, si puede saberse?

_ En mi casa escuchamos a Mozart… a Beethoven…

_ ¿Sólo música clásica?_ Emma alzó una ceja._ Esa madre tuya te tiene atada muy en corto… Anda ven… ponte esto.

Di un par de pasos y Emma me puso los cascos. Lo primero que escuché fue el sonido del rebobinado. Cuando Emma le dio al play… fue un momento que marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida.

No, aquello no era ruido. Aquello era glorioso… magnífico. Y poco me importó que Emma me pegase la cabeza para alargar el casco y ponerse uno de los de los cascos. Cerré los ojos y estuvimos pegadas la una a la otra, escuchando aquella canción durante unos cuantos gloriosos minutos.

_ ¡Eh, espera!_ Dije cuando me quitó el casco._ ¡Quiero seguir escuchando!

_ ¿No decías que era sólo ruido?_ Emma alzó una ceja, victoriosa.

_ Vale, me equivoqué._ Reconocí.

_ Te conseguiré una cinta._ Dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._ Ahora, nos vamos.

Seguí a Emma por la acera. No es que viviese en un barrio peligroso, pero yo desentonaba particularmente con aquel ambiente de clase media-baja.

_ ¿Qué quieres hacer?_ Le pregunté.

_ Te metí la lengua en la oreja… ¿Tú qué crees?

_ Oye… Dime que no estás hablando de…

_ ¿Qué? ¡No!_ Emma se paró y se inclinó hacia atrás.

_ Vaya ánimos que me das._ Tragué saliva, estaba asustada.

_ Es que Regina, eres guay… y quería conocerte, vale. Y sí, me molas un poco._ Se rascó la nuca._ ¿Yo te molo?

Ella parecía verlo todo muy sencillo.

_ No sé, Emma… aún no estoy muy segura de lo que "me mola"_ Le dije, haciendo comillas en el aire._ ¿Me entiendes?

_ Oh, te lo tomas con calma, eso está bien._ Me dijo, parándose frente a una pequeña plaza e indicándome que la siguiera a un banco. Lo hice y me senté con ella._ Te debo parecer una guarra.

_ No… no, Emma no es eso… aunque, reconozco que meterme la lengua en la oreja me asustó un poco.

_ Perdona… estaba muy emocionada. Y Luego están Elsa y Ruby_ Bajó la mirada y se puso a mover los pies nerviosamente._ ¿La he cagado para siempre ya?

_ No… claro que no._ Le sonreí._ La verdad, me pareces muy dulce.

Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella me sonrió.

_ ¿Si te molan las chicas querrías ser mi novia?_ Era lanzada, desde luego.

Ya era raro que alguien hablase siquiera de la posibilidad de que a una mujer le "molasen las chicas". Pero Emma parecía tenerlo muy claro. Le gustaban las chicas… y le gustaba yo. Y sí, parecía algo macarra… pero podía sentir que tenía buen fondo.

_ Sí, Emma. Si me gustan las chicas seré tu novia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wthc, I know, I love the Flashbacks :3**

 **Lo sabrás en su momento, Kykyo... Muhahaha**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Se suponía que aquellas sesiones debían ofrecerme claridad de espíritu, ayudarme. Pero la verdad es que cada vez estaba más confusa. Aquellos recuerdos me parecían cada vez más reales, aún sentía el calor de la mejilla de la Emma adolescente sobre mis labios. El recuerdo había sido muy vivido. A mi lado, Emma había guardado silencio mientras yo rememoraba. Aquello no parecía parte de un plan maligno. Y eso me despistaba.

_ Emma… ¿Qué opina tu marido de que vengas a tratarme?

Ya está, había hecho la pregunta clave. Aquello rompería mi fantasía. Aquellos extraños sentimientos que estaba empezando a percibir desaparecían, pues eran falsos, y podría volver a centrarme en salir de aquel edificio.

_ Regina… yo jamás me he casado._ Dijo Emma, cogiéndome la mano.

Sentí que iba a decime algo más, pero se llevó la mano al anillo del cuello y se mantuvo en silencio. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

_ No, aún es muy pronto._ Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

_ ¿Muy pronto para qué?_ Le pregunté, mirándola con fijeza.

_ Regina… tenemos que ir paso a paso. No puedo decirte las cosas de golpe o… bueno, lo estropearé todo._ Apartó la mirada._ Quizá no es tan buena idea que te trate yo.

Sentí que se me hacía un repentino nudo en el corazón. La tomé de la mano y negué con la cabeza.

_ Sí, si es buena idea. No recordaba nada hasta que llegaste._ Lo dije sin pensar.

Se suponía que yo no debía recordar nada de aquello, que sólo fingía. Pero aquellos sentimientos, mezclados con mi curiosidad por querer saber qué había sucedido, me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

_ Te menosprecias, estás haciendo un gran trabajo._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana?_ Preguntó, algo más animada.

Emma sonrió y sentí que me contagiaba. Me hacía ilusión volver a verla y eso me asustaba. Porque estaba ansiosa por recordar, por volver a sentir esa sensación cálida en el estómago. Me pasé la mano por el pelo mientras la observaba irse. Sentí cómo el corazón se me encogía y me di cuenta de algo… algo difícil de aceptar.

Y es que no sabía si los recuerdos que tenían eran reales… quizá fueran falsos, producto de una maldición… pero podía estar segura de que los sentimientos que tenía eran reales. Estaba enamorada de Emma.

 _Tilly_

Regina me tenía preocupada. Llevaba ya varios días sin verla y eso no era normal en ella. Por eso, cuando se adentró en el comedor, me acerqué en seguida y me senté a su lado. Estaba sonriendo… mal asunto.

_ ¿Cómo va nuestro plan? ¿Emma cree que estás decidida a "curarte"?_ Pregunté, alzando las cejas._ Porque el plan de Mérida para fugarnos se ha ido a la mierda. Le han tapiado el túnel.

_ Sí, se lo ha tragado por completo._ Me dijo.

Aunque había algo en sus palabras que me tenía preocupada. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que Regina pudiese estar cayendo en la trampa. Pero lo deseché rápidamente. Regina no era tan tanto como para negar la verdad por un par de conversaciones. Confiaba en que no se dejase convencer.

Regina estaba jugando con la comida. Movía una col de Bruselas con el tenedor, haciéndola bailar por el plato, mientras resoplaba.

_ ¿No tienes hambre?_ Le pregunté, curiosa.

_ En realidad ya he comido. Emma me ha traído lasaña._ Dijo, dejando el tenedor en la mesa._ ¿Quieres mi plato?

_ Eso no se pregunta._ Dije, quitándole la bandeja de las manos._ Aunque te envidio por comer comida de verdad.

Cogí la bandeja que me ofrecía y empecé a comer aquel mejunje insípido que las cocineras tenían la cara de llamar pasta con verduras salteadas. Pero no se me escapó lo distraída que estaba Regina. Su cuerpo podía estar conmigo, pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba cantando. Cantando mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante. Porque… estaba celosa. Conocía a Regina mejor que nadie y tenía por seguro que la idea de que yo me hubiera casado, absurda, por otro lado, la habría puesto verde si la magia en la que cree realmente existiese.

Y si estaba celosa significaba una sola cosa, algo importante. Y es que significaba que Regina aún me quería para sí. Y esa idea era suficiente como para hacer que mi corazón botase como lo estaba haciendo. Añoraba tanto a la morena… ella no podía siquiera imaginarlo. Los celos… ¿No eran a su forma maravillosos? Eran la forma que teníamos dos personas cabezotas y orgullosas de dar ese paso tan difícil. Justo como aquella vez.

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

Era difícil. Rechazarla, quiero decir. La hermana mayor de Elsa, Ingrid, no sólo era guapísima, si no que además era universitaria, tenía coche y me miraba con un fuego que no había visto en ninguna chica de mi edad.

_ Vamos, Emma. Mi hermana me ha hablado muy bien de ti._ Puso su mano sobre la taquilla._ ¿Qué te ata para decirme que no?

Vaya autoestima. Decididamente no le había pasado por la cabeza que no pudiera gustarme. Aunque también es cierto que me gustaba bastante. Era pura dinamita, por decirlo así. Y me había quedado congelada.

_ Vamos… contéstame…_ Me susurró. Me estremecí._ ¿Qué te tiene tan distraída?

_ Yo la tengo distraída.

Me giré y ahí estaba Regina, que quizá ya no llevase un uniforme de otro colegio, pero sí que llevaba nada más y nada menos que un traje con su americana bien abrochada. Madre mía, pero qué… apropiado, parecía en ella.

_ ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién es esta?_ Preguntó Ingrid, mirándonos alternativamente.

_ Pues resulta que soy su novia._ Dijo Regina, encarándola._ Así que deja de intentar ligarte a mi chica.

Estaba segura de que Regina jamás había dicho nada parecido. Sonaba increíblemente raro saliendo de sus labios y al mismo tiempo… muy sexy… tremendamente sexy. Era gracioso porque la presencia de Regina hizo retroceder a Ingrid.

_ Sí, es verdad. Regina es mi novia._ Dije, con más valor del que sentía._ Eso me ata. ¿Te parece poco?

_ ¿Tú y esta pringada?_ Ingrid abrió mucho los ojos._ Creía que tenías mejor gusto.

_ Retira eso o te parto la nariz._ Le dije, esta vez enfadada de verdad.

_ Vale, vale… Te dejaré con tu chica. Que sí, que es mona._ Dijo, dándose la vuelta.

Me quedé un poco aturdida. La actitud de Regina me había sorprendido. Y más aún cuando me tomó por los hombros y se me quedó mirando a los ojos. Había furor en su mirada.

_ ¿Significa eso que… te van las chicas?_ Regina se puso como un tomate.

_ Nunca había hecho nada parecido._ Admitió, bajando la mirada._ Pero te imaginé saliendo con esa macarra y me puse enferma.

_ ¿Estabas celosa?_ Se me escapó una sonrisa confiada.

_ No… que va._ Se dio la vuelta, evitando mi mirada.

_ Sí que estabas celosa._ La abracé por la espalda._ Pero no deberías. Esa tía no tenía nada que hacer… Es un adefesio comparada contigo.

_ ¿Aunque sea una pringada?_ Me dijo, haciendo un mohín.

_ Tú no eres ninguna pringada._ Le dije, estrechándola con fuerza.

_ Bueno… ¿Cuándo vienes a recogerme?

_ ¿Cómo?_ Le pregunté._ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Ya he dicho que eres mi novia así que… Tendrás que invitarme a cenar. ¿No?

_ Pero… Regina… yo no…

_ Tranquila… que pago yo._ Le dije._ Es una formalidad, ¿Comprendes?

_ Eh… Sí, claro._ Le dije, pasándome la mano por la nuca.

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Estaba loca. Aquello era un absoluto despropósito. Si mi madre llegase a ver a Emma lo cierto es que toda mi vida podría llegar a irse al traste. No podía imaginar su cara cuando supiese que me veía no con otra chica, que irónicamente sería lo de menos, si no con una macarra huérfana que llegaba doblando la esquina con una moto que seguramente diría que era robada a pesar de que estaba hecha a piezas… y hacía un ruido infernal que probablemente hubiese despertado a media urbanización.

Yo me había puesto un vestido negro, que mi madre en su día me compró para una gala y unos pendientes algo discretos. Emma vestía su habitual chupa de cuero rojo. No era nada femenina… y eso, en parte, me gustaba. Emma era sensual sin pretenderlo.

_ Puede que me perjudique decir esto…_ dijo, mirándome._ Pero eres mucho más guapa que yo y me siento celosa.

_ No seas tonta._ Le dije, notando cómo se me encendían las mejillas._ Bueno, ¿Dónde vamos?

_ A un sitio en el que ese vestido arrebatador no va a pasar desapercibido._ Bromeó._ Vamos, sube.

Me coloqué tras ella y me sujeté a su cintura. La moto avanzaba a trompicones por la carretera, así que me aferré con fuerza.

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

Aunque me hubiera gustado llevar a Regina a un restaurante elegante, lo cierto es que dudaba que me dejarían entrar en ninguno. Había pasado la mayor parte de mi adolescencia robando sobras de sus cubos de basura. Y no podía permitir que Regina supiera la opinión que esa gente tenía de mí.

Así que fui al único lugar en el que me servirían sin hacer preguntas. A comer tacos. Así que allí estábamos, sentadas en un parque, con un taco en la mano y sintiéndome particularmente ridícula. Regina parecía una princesa y a mí sólo me faltaban unos guantes rotos para que me etiquetaran de vagabunda.

_ ¿Qué tal está el taco?_ Pregunté, desanimada.

_ La verdad… nunca había probado uno tan bueno._ Dijo Regina.

La miré y vi que sonreía. Claro, estaba sonriendo, pero lo más probable era que por dentro se estuviera preguntando qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

_ Espera te has manchado._ Dije, ayudándola a limpiarse la boca, manchada de queso.

_ Gracias, Emma._ Dijo, cogiéndolo todo y tirándolo a la basura.

_ Siento que la cita no sea cómo esperabas._ Dije, bajando la cabeza._ Soy un desastre.

_ ¿Qué dices?_ Preguntó, mirándome._ Me lo estoy pasando bien.

_ No hace falta que me consueles, Regina._ Bufé._ Mira cómo vas vestida. Está claro que no esperabas que te invitara a comer tacos en un parque. Y encima has pagado tú.

_ No, no lo esperaba. Pero eso no significa que me lo esté pasando mal._ Dijo, tomándome del mentón.

_ No sé, Regina. Resulta difícil de creer._ Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

_ Si quieres, te lo demuestro._ Regina me mostró la sonrisa más sensual que nadie me había enseñado nunca y mi corazón debió saltarse varios latidos.

_ Pues… demuéstralo._ Dije, en un murmullo.

Regina se adelantó, entrecerrando los ojos, y al saber lo que iba a hacer, y aún sin ser capaz de creerlo, entrecerré los ojos y nuestros labios conectaron. Fue un beso torpe, de dos novatas que lo hacían sin tener ni la menor idea.

Pero aun así, estaba segura de que ese beso era mejor que el que me pudiera dar cualquier universitaria. Tomé a Regina de la cintura y la continué besando. Sentía que si me despegaba de ella iba a lamentarlo profundamente. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, con furia, y mi deseo era incontenible. Por un momento pensé que a lo mejor me estaba propasando. Pero Regina me rodeó con los brazos y me invitó a seguir con sus gestos. Cuando le acaricié la espalda no se opuso.

Pero cuando mis manos trataron de bajar hasta de su trasero, Regina me detuvo. Lo hizo con una delicadeza que creía imposible. Lejos de darme un golpe o apartarse, me tomó de la mano y, con la más extrema de las delicadezas, me volvió a colocar la mano en su sitio.

 _Regina Mills_

Aquella sensación no podía ser un sueño… no podía ser falsa. Quería creer que sí que era todo una maquinación, un hechizo. Era lo que tenía sentido. Y sin embargo, estaba tumbada en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos, porque aquel recuerdo… aquel beso infantil con Emma Swan… era el recuerdo más excitante que tenía guardado en mi memoria, fuese falsa o auténtica.


	5. Chapter 5

**dcromeor, son hermosos... pero no todos.**

 **curemos esa intriga, kykyo**

 **you are welcome, wthc**

 **Es mi duración standard, slam XD**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Me llevé una sorpresa al llegar a la sala de espera y encontrarme a Ivy sentada en allí, como de costumbre mirando su móvil obsesivamente. Yo me acerqué y la miré con cara de pocos amigos. No sabía qué hacía allí y estaba claramente molesta. Era sábado y quizá no debería haber ido al trabajo a pesar de mis deseos de ver a Regina. Pero aun así… no entendía la presencia de la niñera en el hospital. Le pagaba un extra por trabajar los sábados.

_ ¡Ivy! ¡Quita la cabeza del móvil! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Le espeté con malas pulgas.

La joven alzó la vista y me miró sin perder su expresión segura. Lo cierto es que en aquel momento sentía ganas de abofetearla al verla con esa sonrisa.

_ Henry quería verte._ Dijo, rápidamente.

_ ¿Verme?_ Me llevé la mano a la cabeza._ En mi despacho no estaba. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

_ Eh… bueno "Ivy, ¿Puedes llevarme al hospital? Quiero ver a mi madre."

Me quedé congelada observando a esa niñera que no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de desencadenar.

_ Ivy… no estaba hablando de mí._ La vi ponerse pálida por momentos.

_ ¿Quieres decir que…?

_ Regina…_ Me di la espalda y salí corriendo.

Si Henry se daba cuenta de que Regina no le reconocía es algo que le destrozaría por dentro. Podía causarle un trauma que no desaparecería sin años de terapia. Y de eso sabía bastante después de sacarme la carrera.

Dejé a Ivy atrás, y me dirigí a las habitaciones. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, no me encontré con un enorme desastre. Por el contrario, me encontré con una escena que hacía tiempo que mis ojos no tenían la suerte de contemplar.

Regina abraza a Henry, estrechándole entre sus brazos como si la vida le fuese en ello. Estaba equivocada. Parecía que en su mundo de fantasía Henry existía después de todo. Y eso fue suficiente como para que me relajara y me sentara frente a ellos.

 _Regina Mills_

En ese momento supe a ciencia cierta que haría lo que fuera para salir de allí, para tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos. Quizá y sólo quizá, sí que estaba loca, y me estaba perdiendo una vida real por una fantasía. Eso debían parecerme ideas peligrosas, y sin embargo, la verdad es que abandonar ese pasado que creía real… ¿Sería tan doloroso acaso?

Cuando Henry se fue sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía un poco. Siempre había sido para mí alguien insustituible, la razón por la cual vivía, por la que existía. Desde el mismo día en el que le conocí.

_ Le echas de menos._ Emma me cogió la mano y me quedé mirándola a los ojos._ Él siempre está preguntando por ti, ¿Sabes?

Alcé la mirada y la miré a esos enormes ojos azules… Mi mirada bajó lentamente hasta cruzarse en el anillo que le colgaba del cuello.

_ Creo que… recuerdo otra cosa…_ Dije, en voz baja._ Pero… no sé si es agradable.

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que Emma y yo empezamos a salir, y lo cierto es que habían sido dos años llenos de historias que no creía que sería capaz de vivir. Y aquel día… bueno, era un día muy especial para ambas… y quizá uno de los últimos en el que nos viéramos. Y eso me aterraba.

Aquella noche era el baile de fin de curso. Yo era la primera de mi promoción, estudiaría en Harvard y Emma… bueno, Emma no tenía claro que iba a hacer aún. En cualquier caso, en aquel momento, con mi vestido morado y mi ramillete, me dirigía directamente hacia el salón. Por desgracia, no me esperaba Emma.

Robin, vestido pulcramente y con una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios, estaba esperándome al bajar la escalera. Suspiré un poco cuando finalmente me coloqué junto a él. Mi madre ya había hecho las habituales preguntas de rigor, sobre las intenciones que Robin tenía conmigo, las amenazas sobre lo que le pasaría si se propasaba.

Así que, por suerte, nos hicimos la foto y salimos hacia el exterior, donde estaba la limusina que nos llevaría hacia el instituto. Estaba nerviosa, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta de la puerta de la limusina me relajé un poco. Emma y Ruby estaban allí sentadas, esperándonos.

_ Ahí está mi hombretón._ Dijo Ruby, haciéndole sitio a Robin._ Tu siéntate aquí.

Yo me senté junto a Emma, la tomé de la cintura y, por puro instinto, comenzamos a besarnos. Emma y yo éramos como dos imanes con una atracción incontrolable. Desde que descubrimos nuestra atracción, habíamos sido incapaces de contenerla. Y en aquellos dos años Emma había conseguido de mí todo cuanto había querido.

Y por eso, en ese momento me estaba sobando el culo y yo no le apartaba la mano, ni me molestaba en intentar mostrarme como una señorita. Esa fase ya había pasado. Nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos. Se me escapó una risita.

_ Buenas noches, Emma._ Le acaricié el pelo._ Estás guapísima vestida de rojo…

_ Parezco un poco facilona._ Dijo, soltando una risita.

_ ¿Y lo eres?_ Pregunté, acariciándole el cuello.

_ Contigo sí que lo soy…_ Reconoció._ Me postro a tus pies cuando quieras.

_ La última vez me postré yo._ Le dije, en un susurro.

_ Uy… pero no hables tan alto… Ruby nos puede oír.

_ Ella parece muy ocupada.

Nos giramos y vimos que Ruby y Robin se metían mano de una manera que… bueno, nos hacía parecer inocentes a nosotras. Yo no tenía nada que ocultar. Le había entregado a Emma mi virtud, estaba orgullosa de que fuera mi novia… y si mi madre no fuese un monstruo sin corazón… no me costaría admitir que salíamos.

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

Aquel era el día más feliz de mi vida. Se solía decir eso de los bailes. Pero para mí, bailar pegada a Regina aquella noche, a pesar de la mirada de nuestros compañeros, lo fue todo. Besarla a pesar de los ojos indiscretos. No tuvimos un baile como en Dirty Dancing, ni nos volvimos locas, pero aun así éramos la pareja más transgresora que mucha gente había visto.

Y quizá nuestro desparpajo fue un error. Quizá deberíamos haber actuado con más cuidado… quizá no debí salir a tomar el aire. Porque siempre había estado muy segura de mí misma. Nunca había temido que me pasase nada en la calle.

Pero esa noche bastó. No vi a aquellos tres chicos, con la cara tapada, cuando me atraparon. Uno de ellos me cogió por la espalda y me tapó la boca. Me debatí, pero me tenía bien sujeta. Intenté soltarme varias veces, pero me ataron las manos con una chaqueta.

_ ¿Te parece bonito darte el lote con otra chica?_ La bofetada cayó sobre mi rostro. Yo le escupí._ ¡Vas a pagar, guarra!

Sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero me negaba a creerlo. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero eran tres, y me aferraron. Mi vestido se hizo jirones. Yo lloraba, con los ojos profundamente cerrados. No deseaba recordar aquello… nunca más.

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Noté cómo mi corazón se encogía dentro de mi pecho. La copa que tenía en las manos se me escurrió y se hizo añicos. Algo le pasaba a mi Emma. Lo sabía. No podía quedarme allí bebiendo ponche con esa sensación en mi corazón.

_ ¡Ruby!_ La tomé del hombro._ ¿Has visto a Emma?

_ Creo que salió a tomar el aire._ Me dijo la morena._ ¿Todo bien?

_ No es nada._ Mentí, saliendo directamente._ Pero… ¿Puedes acompañarme?

Al principio, al salir fuera, no vimos nada en particular.

_ Regina... ¿Oyes eso?

Cuando Ruby me lo dijo, me percaté. Gritos ahogados, quejidos. Parecía la voz de Emma. Me tensé y salí corriendo, seguida de Ruby. Cuando llegué, sentí que la ira me desbordaba como nunca lo había hecho. Emma estaba en el suelo, sujeta por tres hombres. Su vestido estaba rajado y sus pechos se bamboleaban mientras ellos cogían sin consentimiento aquello que era solo mío.

La ira me dominó por completo, así que no hice lo más lógico, lo que hizo Ruby, entrar al instituto a buscar ayuda y llamar a la policía. No. Yo apreté los puños y me lancé contra aquellas tres moles. Ataqué con furia, golpeando en la cara del que tenía entre sus piernas a Emma en aquel momento.

Me detuve al escuchar cómo se le rompía la nariz, se cayó al suelo, y pasé al siguiente. Me lancé sobre el segundo, dándole una patada en la entrepierna que lo hizo desplomarse, gimiendo de dolor. El tercero no se atrevió. Salió corriendo, hasta que se perdió en la distancia. Lancé un grito y me lancé sobre Emma, abrazándola. Aún respiraba, pero temblaba.

 _Regina Mills_

Notaba el sabor a sangre en mis labios. Mis nudillos se habían ensangrentado al golpear la pared. Aquella imagen era tan dolorosa que si no hubiera reaccionado. Habría sido inhumana. Las lágrimas calientes se escapaban de mis ojos. Notaba a Emma cerrando sus brazos sobre mí para que no siguiera golpeando la pared. La miré a los ojos, y me sosegué.

_ Tranquila…_ Repetía._ Es sólo un recuerdo… ya ha pasado… es sólo un recuerdo.

_ Pero… te… te… en el baile de fin de curso…_ No podía decirlo.

_ Lo sé, lo sé._ susurró. Me ayudó a sentarme.

Acaricié el cabello de Emma al sentirla tan cerca, igual que en el recuerdo. Había visto a la salvadora muchas veces, pero sin embargo no era igual. Cada vez la veía más hermosa, con cada recuerdo suyo que contemplaba… sentía que me acercaba más.

_ Quizá te estoy forzando demasiado._ Dijo, acariciándome la mano.

_ No… está bien… quiero recordar._ La miré a los ojos.

_ Siempre has sido una luchadora._ Sonrió y besó mi mano._ Eres más fuerte que esto…

_ Tienes que irte._ Dije en un susurro, mirando el reloj._ Henry debe echarte de menos.

_ Claro… te veré mañana, ¿De acuerdo?_ Me sonrió y yo asentí.

La observé marcharse, fijándome en sus pasos. Quería irme con ella, y protegerla de aquellos tres cerdos que habían osado tocarla. Pero aquello era el pasado. Un pasado que se aproximaba, sin embargo. Pues necesitaba saber más. Y cuando cerré los ojos, sabía que no iba a abandonar esos recuerdos tan vividos.

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

Ambas mirábamos aquella prueba con terror. Había estado vomitando, y no me ayudaba en absoluto el cómo me sentía. Al final, el temor había surgido y había decidido comprar la prueba. Y el positivo que tenía delante de mis ojos me tenía aterrada. Me habían violado y para colmo, estaba embarazada.

_ Regina… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ Le pregunté._ No puedo… esto es demasiado.

La morena no me miraba mientras se quedaba con la cabeza baja. Se la veía torturada. Y yo sólo pensaba en una cosa. La miré a los ojos y me decidí.

_ Regina… quiero que te cases conmigo. Quiero que… criemos a mi hijo juntas. Te necesito yo…

Lo que le decía era una locura. Para empezar… ¿Casarnos legalmente? Ni siquiera sabía en qué estado podríamos hacerlo. Pero… necesitaba a Regina a mi lado. Sin ella yo… no sabría qué hacer con el niño. Me temblaban las manos y sentía unas náuseas mucho más intensas que las de aquella mañana.

Y Regina alzó la vista. Tenía la mirada apagada, pero decidida. Nunca la había visto así. Y pronunció aquellas palabras… aquellas horrib les palabras.

_ Emma, no voy a casarme contigo.

 _Regina Mills_

Abrí los ojos, y noté el sudor en el pijama, lo noté porque estaba frío. Y sentí asco. Asco de mí misma. Aquello sólo podía ser falso y me sentí estúpida por haberme creído que era real. ¿Abandonar a Emma después de pedirme aquello tan desesperadamente? ¿Sintiendo lo que yo ya sabía que sentía por ella? No, no era creíble. Aquello era una sucia mentira… me negaba a aceptar que pudiera ser cierto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento, dcromeor. Pero era necesario. En cuanto a los retrasos, bueno. Entre una cosa y otra no tengo tanto tiempo ni inspiración como quisiera.**

 **Kykyo, ahora es cuando empieza la gran aventura.**

 **Ayde, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

* * *

 _Mills_

Había estado ciega. Ciega por mi amor hacia Emma. Sabía que ese sentimiento era real, y cuando el hechizo se rompiese, vivir con él no sería fácil, pero aquel falso recuerdo me dejaba claro que había estado equivocada. Yo era la reina malvada. Había sido hermoso llegar a creer por unos días que no era así. Creer que sólo era una mujer formal con una familia que la quería.

Era una promesa demasiado hermosa como para no verse seducida por ella. Y saber que era falsa, después de todo lo que había experimentado. El dolor había entrado en mi corazón y no parecía tener la más mínima intención de salir. Era domingo, pero tenía claro al día siguiente iba a enfrentarme a Emma.

_ Hey, Queenie.

Llevaba una media hora mirando fijamente la comida de mi plato, que se había quedado fría hacía un buen rato, y me había olvidado de todos, incluso de Tilly, a pesar de que ella parecía tenerme muy presente todo el tiempo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Alicia?_ Pregunté, alzando la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

_ Es esta noche, querida. Esta noche nos largamos.

Sentí cierta tensión cuando escuché eso. Me había olvidado por completo de los planes de fuga de Tilly. Pero ahora que sabía que todo aquello debía ser falso, mi deseo de libertad volvía a ser más fuerte que mis ansias de aprobación por parte de Emma.

_ Cuenta conmigo._ Le dije, dándole un bocado a la manzana que había escogido por postre._ Ya es hora de salir de aquí. He estado demasiado confundida.

Sí, esa sería la clave. Ver el mundo exterior me ayudaría a volver a la realidad. Podría volver a ser yo misma y encontrar la manera de romper esa maldición. Y me tragaría esos sentimientos que albergaba hacia Emma Swan, por el bien de ambas.

Fue fácil, a decir verdad. Tilly había encontrado un conducto de ventilación suelto. Y había dibujado un mapa para no perderlos. Solo tuve que seguirla por aquellos angostos conductos, aferrándome a sus paredes con fuerza para no caer.

Cuando salimos al aparcamiento, vi que la verja estaba abierta. Era demasiado fácil, quizá. Y no me equivoqué al pensar que lo era. Anzu estaba de pie junto a su deportivo, mirándome. Tilly corrió, y de hecho consiguió salir.

_ ¡Regina! ¡Ignórala, corre!_ Me gritaba.

_ Claro hazle caso._ Anzu no se movió del sitio._ ¿Por qué ibas a quedarte?

_ ¿No vas a intentar detenerme?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Eres tú la que va a destrozar el corazón a Emma y a Henry._ Se cruzó de brazos._ A tu madre le va a encantar.

Me giré un segundo y miré a Tilly… luego volví a mirar a Anzu. La actitud de la doctora me llamó poderosamente la atención. Era absurda. ¿Por qué no me retenía? La maldición dependía de que ella permaneciera allí, y no se estaba esforzando por retenerme.

_ Por otro lado… Yo creo que Emma se merece más de ti después de todo lo que ha pasado para ayudarte._ Se sentó en el capó._ ¿Crees que merece la pena que sufra tanto?

_ No juegues con mis sentimientos._ Le dije, cerrando los puños.

_ No lo pretendo, Regina._ Se ajustó las gafas._ Sólo quiero que pienses a lo que renuncias si te vas. Emma te quiere mucho. Y eso… es muy real. Creas o no en esto… deberías pensar más en ella si la quieres tanto como te dices.

_ ¡Regina! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vámonos!_ Gritaba Tilly._ Los celadores se acercan.

_ No voy…_ Dije, sintiendo que mi decisión se quebraba._ Yo me quedo.

_ Regina… no me lo puedo creer.

Tilly se escabulló entre los arbustos, y yo me dirigí directamente hacia Anzu, que me tomó de la cintura y me miró a los ojos.

_ Has tomado la decisión correcta._ Me dijo.

_ Supongo que me quedaré aquí para siempre._ Le dije, suspirando.

_ No. De hecho, mañana vas a irte. Con permiso, esta vez._ Me dijo.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, incrédula.

_ A partir de mañana te trasladas a tu antigua casa, con Emma. Creo que te vendrá muy bien.

Me quedé en silencio meditando las palabras que me había dicho mientras me acompañaba a mi habitación. Pero no dije nada. Me quedé en silencio mientras esperaba al día siguiente. No sé si dormí, pero tuve la impresión de que no lo hice. Apenas despuntaba el alba cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Y allí estaba ella. Emma. Vestida con ropa informal. Unos vaqueros y una cazadora azul. Llevaba un traje consigo… un traje pantalón. Ese era mío. Me mantuve en silencio mientras me vestía y la seguía al coche… el Mercedes. Mi Mercedes. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y me mantuve en silencio hasta que llegamos a la autopista.

_ Regina… ¿Qué te pasa?_ Preguntó Emma, mirándome._ Pensé que estarías más contenta.

_ Tendría que haber huido._ Dije, emitiendo un suspiro._ Así no me seguirías contando mentiras.

Emma emitió un suspiro y dio un golpeteo sobre el volante.

_ Creía que ya habíamos pasado por esto, Regina._ Paró un momento para mirarme._ No quiero tener que dar la vuelta. Habías progresado tanto…

_ En mis recuerdos… te abandono. Me propones matrimonio y yo… te rechazo. Yo jamás te dejaría sola con un niño a tu cargo.

_ ¿Estás así por eso?_ Emma se llevó la mano a la frente._ Regina… tú nunca me abandonaste. Vale, te pedí matrimonio y me dijiste que no. ¿Y qué? No me dejaste después de eso. ¿Acaso recuerdas haberte ido?

_ Yo… no…_ ¿Había asumido cosas, acaso?

_ Te sacaré de dudas. Escucha. ¿Vale?_ Emma pareció relajarse.

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

_ Lo entiendo…_ Me derrumbé._ Nadie quiere tener que cargar con un crío a los dieciocho… mucho menos si no es suyo.

Se me escaparon las lágrimas. No sólo me habían violado, si no que iba a perder mi futuro y al amor de mi vida. Parecía que la vida se había cebado conmigo.

_ Me iré y no volverás a saber de mí._ Continué.

_ ¿Qué? No digas estupideces, Emma._ Alcé la vista y la miré, parecía molesta._ ¿He dicho yo que vaya a dejarte? ¡No! Pero… ¿Te das cuenta de la tontería que has dicho?

Regina se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y me rodeó la cintura con su brazo.

_ ¿Acaso hay un estado donde dos mujeres puedan casarse? La verdad, no tengo idea, tendríamos que cruzar la mitad del país.

_ Sí, eso es cierto._ Regina me limpiaba las lágrimas.

La morena había cogido un bol de helado de chocolate de la nevera y me lo había dado. Yo hundí la cuchara y me la llevé a la boca.

_ Además… si quiero que mi plan funcione… no nos podemos casar._ Me dijo, acariciándome el pelo.

_ ¿Tu plan?

Regina sonreía, sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo. Me relajé un poco, emitiendo un leve ronroneo. Regina lo arreglaría todo. Ella siempre lo arreglaba todo. Su prodigioso cerebro era mi esperanza para resolver el asunto.

_ Cuando acabe el verano, me trasladaré a Harvard. Mi madre ha comprado una casa por la zona. Nunca se pasará. Viviremos allí mientras saquemos la carrera. Y luego organizaremos nuestra vida juntas… cuando ya no necesite a mi madre.

Regina me besó y yo me dejé llevar por ella. Sus labios eran adictivos, y sus palabras reconfortantes.

_ Te quiero…_ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Y yo a ti, mi no-esposa.

 _Regina Mills_

Se me escapó una sonrisa al recordar aquello. Me sentí tonta por todo lo que había hecho, incluso haber intentado escaparme. Era real. Esa forma práctica de verlo, de resolverlo… sí. Eso era puro yo. Era justo lo que yo habría hecho… de hecho, lo que hice.

_ Soy una estúpida por haber querido irme…_ Le dije.

Emma paró y aparcó frente a una cafetería.

_ No soy nada profesional en este momento._ Me dijo, mirándome.

Me tomó del rostro y me besó con una intensidad que me desbordó. Nadie me había besado nunca así. Noté que lloraba, pero correspondí, notando cómo mi corazón se aceleraba. No, aquello no era profesional, pero sí que me ayudaba a confirmar que realmente me seguía queriendo, que todo debía ser real.

_ Dormir sola es horrible…_ Susurró entre mis labios._ No me obligues a volver a hacerlo.

_ No lo haré._ Le dije, mirándola._ Somos pareja, ¿No es cierto?

_ Claro que sí._ Su sonrisa fue contagiosa._ Descansa un poco. Te avisaré cuando lleguemos a casa.

_ ¿No quieres bajarte a tomar un café?_ Le pregunté, señalando la cafetería.

_ La verdad es que lo único que quiero es llegar a casa contigo._ Dijo, mirándome._ Duerme un poco.

 _Ivy Belfrey (Flashback)_

Cuando te llama una Mills… acudes. Esa familia era dueña de la mitad de la facultad. Vete a saber cuánto habían donado para tener un casoplón como aquel en mitad de la facultad de derecho de la universidad más prestigiosa del mundo.

Yo sólo tenían quince años, pero mi madre tenía claro que me convenía acercarme a gente tan poderosa. Y si había alguien que entendía mejor que nadie lo que era que te rompiesen los sueños, esa era una persona que se veía obligada a trabajar limpiando los baños de la universidad.

Tenía los cascos de mi Walkman colocados en las orejas cuanto toqué, pero incluso así pude escuchar el barullo que se formó cuando lo hice. Regina Mills tardó un par de minutos en emerger de la puerta de la mansión de dos plantas.

_ Tú eres Ivy Belfrey, ¿Verdad?_ Preguntó. Había cerrado la puerta tras ella.

_ Sí, claro._ Continué mascando chicle.

_ Antes de proceder a entrevistarte._ Regina se ajustó las gafas._ Necesito que firmes esto.

Me pasó el archivador que tenía en la mano. Me estaba enseñando un contrato de varias páginas.

_ ¿Qué es esto?

_ Es un contrato de confidencialidad standard._ Dijo, mirándome con suficiencia._ Básicamente te comprometes a no divulgar bajo ninguna circunstancia lo que ocurre en mi casa, te demos el trabajo o no.

_ ¿Estás cocinando meta?_ Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos._ Porque quiero tener un trabajo y salir de casa de mi madre. Según el anuncio… bueno, pagas bastante bien. Pero no quiero meterme en ningún lio.

_ Lo sé, por eso te he llamado._ Dijo, con una leve sonrisa._ Pareces buena chica, y no me fio de los otros universitarios.

_ Bueno, si no hay nada ilegal de por medio._ Cogí el boli que me tendía y firmé el contrato.

_ Bien, ya puedo decirte que estoy buscando niñera._ Dijo, con voz queda._ ¿Tienes las actitudes necesarias?

Confieso que no me esperaba eso para nada. Después de todo, era una mansión universitaria. Imaginaba que iba a tener que limpiar vómitos y cargar litronas.

_ Claro… se me dan genial los niños._ Dije, pasándome la mano por el pelo._ Y me encantan.

_ Fantástico._ Dije, abriendo la puerta._ Estás en periodo de prueba y ten en cuenta en todo momento el contrato que has firmado. No quieras saber lo que puede pasarte si cuentas lo que pasa en esta casa.

_ Me estás asustando._ Le confesé.

_ Perfecto, es lo que pretendo._ Me dijo, abriendo la puerta.

Allí donde mirase, la mansión rezumaba lujo. Muebles de caoba y cuadros. El estilo era… quizá demasiado moderno para mí. ¡Tenía una nevera verde! ¡Verde! Confieso que me quedé alucinada.

_ ¡Emma!_ Llamó la morena._ ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ven!

Una mujer rubia entró en la cocina con una bolsa de la compra en las manos. Mis ojos bajaron directamente hacia su tripa, que reflejaba un embarazo incipiente. ¿De cuánto estaría? ¿Tres o cuatro meses?

_ ¡Emma!_ La morena se adelantó._ Estás embarazada, ¿Qué te dijo el médico sobre coger peso?

_ Esta bolsa no pesa._ Se defendió la rubia.

_ Déjame ver.

Regina abrió la bolsa y esparció su contenido por la encimera. Lanzó un "¡Ajá!", y cogió una bolsa de panchitos, señalando a Emma con un dedo acusador.

_ ¡No puedes comer panchitos, señorita Swan!_ Le espetó. La rubia se echó atrás.

_ Pero… es que me apetecen mucho._ Se quejaba la rubia.

_ ¿Ves porque tengo que contratar a la canguro desde ya?_ Dijo, señalándome. Yo elevé las manos como si me apuntara con una pistola._ ¡Ten por seguro que no pienso permitir que nuestro hijo nazca con ningún problema sólo porque te apetezcan unos panchitos!

_ ¿Vuestro hijo? Pero si sois…

_ ¡No termines esa frase!_ Dijeron ambas, volviéndose hacia mí.

_ Vale…_ No, decididamente era mejor no preguntar.

_ Bueno, tengo clase._ dijo Regina, mirando su reloj._ No quiero llegar tarde. ¿Qué vas a hacer hasta que vuelva, Emma?

_ Estudiar…_ Dijo, en voz baja.

_ Muy bien. Ivy, asegúrate de que no se despiste. ¿De acuerdo?

_ Eh… sí, claro.

_ En la nevera hay una lista de las cosas que no puede comer._ Me dijo, con tono confidencial._ Como dejes que pida sushi…

_ No lo pedirá._ contesté, rápidamente.

_ Bueno, me voy. ¡Eh! ¡Emma!_ Llamó a la rubia, que parecía a punto de salir de la habitación._ ¿Y mi beso?

A Emma, que había estado ceñuda después de la bronca, se le iluminó la cara. Se acercó a la otra mujer y le dio un beso en los labios.

_ Te quiero.

_ Y a ti._ Respondió la rubia._ Pero como se te siente al lado una rubia cañón, te apartas. ¿Me lo prometes?

_ Prometido._ La morena rio y salió por la puerta.

_ ¿Te llamabas Ivy, no?_ Asentí, me costaba reaccionar._ ¿Te hace ver una peli?


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, de nada Guest, me alegro que te guste.**

 **dcromeor, ya sabes que Regina nunca deja nada al azar.**

 **De nada, Ayde. Otro cap para la lista.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Cuando abrí los ojos no estaba en el coche. Estaba en una cama grande de matrimonio. Las mantas eran cálidas. Y por un momento remoloneé, resistiéndome a despertarme. Para mí no era sencillo aceptar que finalmente había salido. Pero aquella no era mi habitación de hospital. Era el dormitorio que compartía con Emma. O al menos, me sonaba vagamente que lo era.

Mis recuerdos seguían estancados en la universidad. Y no sabía lo que iba a encontrarme cuando saliese. Aunque estaba segura de que estaría mi hijo… que estaría Emma. El resto era secundario. Pero lo que finalmente me llamó la atención fue un olor que me resultaba familiar.

La cocina debía estar en marcha y ese olor me secuestraba. Me vi a mí misma en pijama. Pero no me cambié. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un loft bastante grande. Emma y Henry estaban en la cocina. Y eso me provocó una sonrisa inmediata.

Algo en aquella imagen tan cotidiana me llenaba el pecho de una cálida sensación. En un acto de puro instinto me acerqué y le di un beso en la cabeza a mi hijo. Él se giró y me envolvió con los brazos. Aquello era muy real.

_ Vaya, buenos días._ Dijo Emma, sirviéndome un plato.

Huevos… Bacon… Gofres. Todo aquello estaba lleno de unas cantidades ingentes de calorías. No era nada sano. Y, sin embargo, no pude evitar sentarme y coger con las manos aquel grasiento gofre que sabía que iba a ir directo a mis cartucheras y darle un buen bocado.

_ Mucho mejor que la comida del hospital.

_ Es que mi chica se estaba quedando en los huesos._ Dijo Emma, cogiéndome por la mejilla.

_ Entonces… ¿Puedo coger otro gofre?

_ De eso nada, jovencito._ Le dije._ Ya has comido bastante.

_ Bueno, eso iba a decir yo._ Dijo Emma._ Además, tienes que ir a clase. Ivy ya te espera abajo.

_ ¿Y por qué no me lleváis vosotras?_ Henry hizo un mohín.

Emma suspiró, porque le resultaba muy difícil decirle que no a esa carita, pero tenía que quedarse en casa conmigo y continuar con mi tratamiento.

_ Te llevaremos pronto, cielo._ Dije, poniéndole las manos en las mejillas._ En cuanto esté mejor.

_ Pero… ya estás en casa._ Me dijo, mirándome._ ¿No estás ya mejor?

Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla. La genuina preocupación de ese chico por mí era todo lo que necesitaba saber para esforzarme al máximo por recuperar toda mi memoria.

_ Estoy mucho mejor… pero aún no estoy recuperada del todo._ Le dije, moviéndole el pelo._ Mamá me dejará como nueva en un periquete. Pero tienes que ser paciente, ¿De acuerdo?

_ De acuerdo, mamá._ Me dijo. Me besó la mejilla e hizo amago de irte.

_ Te dejas el desayuno._ Dijo Emma, pasándole una bolsa de papel.

Me miró y sonrió, cogiendo ella misma un gofre.

_ Siempre has sido mejor madre que yo._ Me dijo, mientras se echaba el sirope._ Has tardado nada en convencerlo.

_ No creo que sea para tanto.

_ Oh, sí que lo era._ Dio un trago de café._ Incluso cuando estaba embarazada… era una pésima embarazada.

_ Bueno… sé que te gustaba comer cosas que no debías._ La miré fijamente, con reproche.

_ Ah… odio cuando pones esa cara, no me mires así._ Dijo, evitando mi mirada.

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

Odiaba cuando me miraba así. Por momentos, Regina parecía la madre que yo nunca había tenido. Me dolía porque sabía que tenía razón. A fin de cuentas, estaba haciendo mal. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que éramos las dos adultas.

_ Estudiar, Emma._ Me recordó, quitándome el mando de mi Super Nintendo._ Los finales son la semana que viene. Y además, sales de cuentas después. Si suspendes no vas a poder ir a recuperación.

_ Eres cruel y diabólica._ Le dije, apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

_ Ah no, eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de escoger medicina._ Me dijo._ Que estudies en la universidad a distancia de Illinois no significa que puedas relajarte.

Sabía que Regina tenía razón y que tenía que hincar los codos. Mi barriga ya indicaba que poco o nada restaba para que diese a luz. Tendría que movilizarme justo después de dar a luz. Estaba todo muy calculado por parte de Regina.

_ Está bien, estudiaré._ Dije, cogiendo el libro y dejando a un lado el mando… cómo iba a lamentar no poder terminar la partida de A Link to the Past.

Cogí el libro… repasando para mi futuro examen de Anatomía. Mi sueño era ser psiquiatra. Y no iba a ser fácil, desde luego. Llevaba ya un rato estudiando cuando Regina apareció con un vaso de leche y se sentó conmigo. Me dio un suave beso en la tripa y se me escapó una sonrisa.

_ ¿De verdad crees que soy cruel y diabólica? ¿Cómo una especie de reina malvada?_ Me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

_ No, claro que no…_ Le acaricié el pelo._ Eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida. Pero… entre las hormonas y, que no puedo salir de aquí.

_ Estás agobiada, claro._ Dijo, mirándome.

Asentí con la cabeza y Regina me rodeó con los brazos. Me dejé caer sobre ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía que todo lo hacía por mí, para asegurarse de que consiguiéramos salir adelante. Y no podía imaginar lo estresante que debía ser para ella sacar la carrera de derecho al mismo tiempo.

_ No es nada._ Hablé en un susurro._ Tengo a la mujer de mi vida y pronto seré madre de un niño maravilloso que criaré con ella. Me da un poco de miedo pero… sé que mi vida no podría salir mejor.

Si no me hubiera quedado embarazada… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá Regina hubiera seguido con su vida, estaría en aquella casa con otra mujer… tendría planes para con otra. Mi mente estaba empezando a sumirse en la tristeza cuando noté algo deslizándose sobre mi dedo.

Regina me había puesto un anillo. Uno con un diamante. Me quedé observándolo durante unos segundos, y luego la miré a ella. No me había preguntado nada… sabía que no hacía falta pero… aun así… me costaba creer que sentía un anillo de compromiso en mi dedo.

_ No sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que podamos casarnos pero… quiero que sepas tú serás la única, desde ya mismo.

Cuando la morena me besó, yo rompí a llorar. Para mí fue demasiado. La abracé y pude sentir cómo se apoyaba en mi hombro. Yo también sabía que ella sería la única. Pasara lo que pasase.

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¿Y por qué no llevas el anillo que te di?_ Le pregunté, mirándola.

No dejé que me asaltaran dudas, y por eso mismo le pregunté directamente, necesitaba saberlo para seguir avanzando. Mi recuperación era ya lo más importante.

_ Cuando… bueno… cuando empezó esto y te dije que el anillo era tuyo… intentaste arrancármelo a bocados. Casi me arrancas el dedo y… después estuviste a punto de tragártelo._ Bajó la mirada._ No quería arriesgarme…

La tomé del mentón para que me mirase y asentí lentamente. Había llovido mucho desde aquello. Y no quería avergonzarme. Era cierto que había estado perturbada y negarlo no haría nada bueno por mí. Abrazar la realidad era lo único que me mantendría cuerda.

_ Emma._ La miré a los ojos._ Sé qué hacemos esto despacio para que no me haga daño… pero… Quiero acabar ya… por nuestro hijo… por ti.

Y se lo decía totalmente en serio. Pero podía notar el temor en sus ojos. Y lo entendía. La primera vez que Emma entró por la puerta de mi habitación del hospital, yo estaba totalmente convencida de que era la reina malvada. Se me hacía algo muy lejano… irreal.

Hacía apenas unas semanas, y se me antojaban años cuando me paraba a pensar en ello. Todo había pasado tan deprisa. Había sido como un agradable sueño. Uno en el que Emma me había acompañado diligentemente.

_ Ten un poco de paciencia, Regina._ Me cogió la mano._ Debes entender lo mucho que me asusta que esto no salga bien.

Tomé su mano y se la besé lentamente, asintiendo. Tendría que tener paciencia. Recuperar los recuerdos que me quedaban poco a poco. Ese era el método más fiable, el más seguro.

_ Ya sabes que… me obsesiona la eficiencia._ Bromeé, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Se me escapó la risa y Emma me siguió. Yo acerqué el tenedor al huevo. Estaba empezando a enfriarse. Cogí un poco de pan y rompí la yema. Aquello me sabía a gloria. Dulce placer culpable.

 _Tilly_

¡Dulce comida de la basura! ¡Alguien había tirado una hamburguesa después de darle un solo bocado! La gente no valoraba la comida, y eso era un verdadero hecho, no algo que simplemente pensase yo.

Por suerte, después de mi tentempié, me dirigí hacia el bosque. Recordaba a la perfección donde estaba la entrada al país de las maravillas. Volvería a mi hogar y me encontraría por fin libre de toda aquella trama que habían diseñado con intención de hacerme creer que estaba loca.

Me tiré por el agujero… y caí… y caí. Me di de bruces contra la tierra reblandecida por la lluvia. No lo entendía. ¿Acaso se había cerrado el portal? Permanecí allí durante dos días hasta que alguien hizo el amago de rescatarme.

_ Sujétate a la cuerda._ Decía el hombre, mientras la deslizaba por el agujero.

No fue fácil. Aún estaba embarrado y mis pies se deslizaban por los bordes. Pero el hombre tiró con fuerza y la cuerda fue empezando a ascender. Cuando me vi arriba, me fijé en mi salvador. Era un hombre menudo, encapuchado.

_ Gracias…_ Dije, mirándole los ojos._ Si no llega a ser por ti me muero ahí abajo.

Estaba débil y me costaba moverme. Por eso no pude evitar que aquel hombre me tomase por la cintura y me empujase contra el árbol más cercano.

_ Yo creo…_ Su voz sonó sombría._ Que deberías agradecérmelo como es debido.

Supe a lo que se refería de inmediato y traté, en vano, de separarme.

_ No me van los tíos._ Le dije, pero él no me soltó.

_ A las invertidas como tú hay que darles una lección.

Su tono era de absoluto deprecio, y sentí un miedo muy real que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. No podía hacer nada. Después de dos días sin comer era como una marioneta en sus vamos.

_ Estás enfermo.

Me habían dicho que estaba loca y enferma muchas veces, pero comparada con él lo mío no era más que un leve trastorno. Notaba sus sucias manos rebuscar en mi vaquero para bajarlo. Y sentía cómo mi mundo se desmoronaba.

Pero no lo consiguió. Se separó… o más bien… alguien le separó. El hombre cayó al suelo y un zapato de tacón se clavó en su pecho. Anzu había salido de quién sabe dónde y me lo había quitado de encima. Y lo redujo con una facilidad pasmosa.

_ Nombre._ La voz de Anzu sonó gélida.

_ Fred Johnson._ El tacón pisó más fuerte.

_ El auténtico._ Al hombre le costaba hablar._ No creas que puedes engañarme.

_ Neal… Cassidy.

Pude ver cómo los ojos de Anzu relampagueaban antes de darle una patada en la cara y provocar su inconsciencia. Me miró y yo no me atreví a moverme mientras el sonido de las esposas de plástico al cerrarse me indicaba que Anzu no iba a dejar nada al azar.

_ Le cortaría la cabeza a este desgraciado._ Dijo, y se volvió hacia mí._ Vámonos. No me obligues a tirar de ti. Me ha costado dos días encontrarte, dando vueltas por este bosque.

En otras circunstancias habría huido. Había sido muy difícil conseguir salir del hospital. Pero la seguí y me senté en el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

_ ¿Por qué odias tanto a ese hombre?_ Le pregunté, viendo cómo le tiraba en el asiento de atrás.

_ ¿Te parece poco lo que te ha hecho?

_ Hay algo más._ Aventuré, mirándola.

_ Ese hombre es el causante de que Regina haya perdido el último año de su vida._ Me miró a los ojos._ Además de otras muchas cosas. Como de que tú no sepas quién eres.

_ Sé quién soy._ Dije, negando._ Aunque intentes ocultármelo. Soy Alicia y…

_ Tilly…_ Suspiró._ Será mejor que hablemos de eso después de comer.


	8. FINALE

**Cerrar el círculo, dcromeor.**

 **Pongamos fin a la confusión, Kykyo**

* * *

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

_ No… he decidido que no.

Emma intentaba quitarse el pulsímetro, pero yo no la dejaba. Se intentaba separar de la cama con todas sus fuerzas, pero a esas alturas, ya no podía moverse. Si me lo hubierais preguntado a mí, yo habría aprobado la idea de idea de hacerlo de pie.

_ Emma… estamos en el hospital, has roto aguas…_ Le recordé._ Dudo que puedas echarte atrás en algo en este momento.

Emma lanzó un sonoro grito y yo miré mi reloj, a pesar de que el médico también lo hacía. Las contracciones eran ya muy frecuentes. Debíamos llevar ya veinte horas allí. El parto era largo y me preocupaba terriblemente que Emma no lo superara… no con esa actitud.

_ Pero… ¡Es que no quiero parir! ¡Me va a doler!

Eso me dejaba en una posición harto incómoda. No podía decirle que no iba a doler, porque a pesar de no haberlo vivido nunca, sabía que era la sensación más dolorosa que podía llegar a sentir una mujer. Y no conseguiría que esa mentira sonase creíble.

_ Emma… voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo._ Le cogí la mano.

_ ¿Me lo prometes?_ Me miró a los ojos.

Asentí lentamente y besé su mano, llevándola a mi mejilla para acariciarme con ella. Emma pareció relajarse un poco antes de lanzar un enorme grito. Cogió mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. Dolió, es cierto, pero seguramente mucho menos de lo que le debió doler a ella, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Emma gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Insultó al médico… insultó a las enfermeras. Incluso a mí me mandó a la mierda un par de veces.

_ ¡Empuja!

_ ¡Ya estoy empujando, Regina, joder!

Había perdido la sensibilidad de la mano cuando asomó la cabeza. Emma hacía su último esfuerzo, desplomada sobre la cama. Pero cuando escuchamos aquel llanto… todo mereció la pena.

_ Es un niño precioso._ Dijo la enfermera.

_ … Henry._ susurró la rubia._ Se llama Henry.

_ Emma no tienes que…

Le había hablado a Emma sobre mi padre, sobre cómo él había sido cariñoso conmigo, sobre cómo había sido mi único verdadero referente, pues mi madre siempre había sido fría e impersonal. Le había hablado sobre su trágica muerte en un accidente de coche en el que mi madre no tuvo más que unos rasguños.

_ Es lo que quiero… creo que es nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo._ Murmuró, antes de quedarse dormida.

Le di un beso sobre la frente y me senté en el sofá. Yo también necesitaba dormir mientras se encargaban de bañar a nuestro hijo. Se me hacía tan raro decirlo.

 _Emma Swan_

_ Sí… sí que dolió… y no poco._ Sonreí un poco y me puse junto a ella._ Pero mereció la pena. Nos convirtió en una familia.

_ Lo sé._ Dijo en un susurro._ La infancia de Henry es más fácil de recordar.

Regina tenía en las manos un pequeño molde, en el que la mano de Henry aparecía marcada, cuando apenas tenía cinco años. Recordaba a la perfección aquel día, como había entrado por la puerta, ilusionado… y marrón de arriba abajo.

Y Regina también parecía recordarlo. Su mirada a los objetos de la casa había cambiado aquella mañana… su mirada hacia mí… era distinta. En cuanto desperté, me tomó por la cintura y me besó de esa forma… esa forma que creía que se había convertido en un simple recuerdo irrecuperable.

_ Recuerdo… una boda._ Me estremecí._ Dijiste que nunca llegamos a casarnos. ¿Por qué recuerdo eso? Recuerdo ponerme el vestido… salir para el juzgado y luego… Luego nada.

_ Algunos recuerdos son…

_ Fue entonces, ¿Verdad? Cuando… pasó.

_ Es imposible ocultarte nada, ¿Verdad?_ Sonreí, tristemente. Regina Mills era la mujer más inteligente que había conocido nunca.

 _Tilly_

Estaba allí sentada, una vez más. Y no podía evitar sentir que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo. Anzu no se rendía, pero yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo. No debía caer en sus juegos. Llevaba ya un buen rato mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a mí. Terminó su whisky y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Aquello no parecía particularmente profesional. Pero estaba claro que aquella mujer no estaba borracha cuando cogió la silla y se sentó frente a mí.

_ Tilly… hasta ahora has hecho una magnífica labor a la hora de proteger a Regina._ Me cogió la mano._ Pero creo que ya es suficiente. Ella ha conseguido liberarse de esto y tú también debes.

Me dolió saber que Regina había abandonado. Que mi plan había salido terriblemente mal y que Regina había empezado a creer lo que Emma le decía.

_ ¿Por qué iba a querer?_ Le espeté, mirándola fijamente.

_ ¿Qué tal por esto?

Cuando Anzu se inclinó, mi cuerpo se tensó. Supe lo que iba a hacer antes de que pasara. Y cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, toda mi anatomía se estremeció. Aquella sensación era… familiar. Sentí cómo mi mente se aferraba a ese instante familiar… a aquella sensación conocida.

_ Ya me acuerdo…

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

_ ¡No, Elsa no!_ Le espeté._ No vamos de Blanco, pero como Regina no tenga su ramo de rosas juro que te voy a matar.

La rubia, al otro lado de la línea, estaba helada de terror. Tilly había hecho su parte a la perfección con las flores, el vestido… los invitados. Cuando llegó al hospital para hacer las prácticas jamás imaginé que toda mi boda terminaría dependiendo de su buen hacer. Incluso estaba conduciendo en aquel momento.

_ Vale, vale. Lo resolveré. ¿Ya vais de camino al juzgado?

_ Tienes veinte minutos, Elsa._ Le espeté.

Escuché una risa. Miré al otro lado de la limusina alquilada y vi a mi futura esposa. Cualquiera diría que ella estaría más estresada que yo, pero nada más lejos. Estaba increíblemente relajada.

_ Emma, no le des tanta importancia._ Susurró._ Al final del día, sólo importa una cosa.

Cuando la morena miró mi dedo, y vi que observaba el anillo que aún adornaba mi dedo, después de tantos años, lo entendí a la perfección.

_ Me caso contigo…_ Terminó, acercándose para coger mi mano y besar mis dedos._ No importa nada más.

Expresé una sonrisa. De haber sabido que no iba a volver a ver a Regina en mucho tiempo quizá hubiese dicho algo más. Pero no sé si me habría dado tiempo. Cuando el otro coche, un enorme cuatro por cuatro, golpeó la limusina, apenas me dio tiempo a abrazarme a ella mientras el coche daba vueltas de campana.

_ Regina…_ La llamé, pero no respondió.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y vi un revólver, sentí que me congelaba. Y vi aquella mirada… aquellos ojos que ya había visto antes. Era… él. No pude moverme cuando me sacó del coche y me empujó fuera.

_ Hola, Emma… cuanto tiempo.

Desde el juicio. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Unos 11 años. Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Neal Cassidy, el degenerado que me había violado. Me empujó contra la pared y sentí cómo temblaba.

_ Veo que no has aprendido nada._ Dijo, cogiéndome por el cuello._ Todos estos años y sigues sin estar con un hombre de verdad. Ha merecido la pena todo lo que he tenido que fingir para que me den la condicional. Me muero de ganas de conocer a mi hijo… y, quién sabe… hacerte otro.

_ ¡Déjala en paz!

Tilly había salido del coche. No sabía dónde se metía. No había visto el arma. Su error fue avisar a Neal, que con absoluta sangre fría, le disparó en el estómago. La rubia se desplomó, apretando la herida, mientras intentaba sacar su móvil.

_ ¿Por dónde íbamos?_ Puso su pistola sobre mi frente._ Sí… sube al coche.

Sabía que si subía a aquel coche, mi vida habría terminado. Me mataría… o me encerraría en un sótano al que bajaría para violarme. Había escuchado historias. Y lo que tenía claro era que no me dejaría volver a ver la luz de un nuevo día. Así que no me moví.

_ ¡Sube al coche, zorra!_ Me espetó, apretando aún más la pistola.

_ No va a ir a ninguna parte.

Neal se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Regina. Mi novia tenía la cabeza ensangrentada. Estaba claro que se había dado un duro golpe. Su mirada reflejaba que no había cordura en ella. No pareció inmutarse cuando Neal le puso la pistola en la frente.

_ Bang…_ Se rio, y en un pestañeo, le arrebató el arma y le apuntó con ella._ Gracias por la excusa, capullo.

Regina disparó. No contra la cabeza, ni contra el pecho. La bala impactó limpiamente en la entrepierna de Neal y él se desmoronó. Pero Regina volvió a disparar. Una vez… dos… así hasta que vació las otras cuatro balas que le quedaban en el cargador. Y después fue ella la que se desplomó.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Y supongo que cuando me desperté en el hospital…

_ Ya decías ser la reina malvada._ Dijo Emma._ Pero creo que hoy podemos cerrar este círculo de una vez por todas.

_ ¿Cerrarlo?

_ Al parecer… han detenido a Neal Cassidy._ Me miró fijamente._ Tiene una serie de casos de acoso a lesbianas… aún a pesar de que… bueno… le has dejado inútil de cintura para abajo. Hay gente que es simplemente malvada.

_ Supongo que sí._ Dije, apoyándome en ella.

_ ¿Sabes por qué Tilly nunca nos decía con quién salía?_ Emma me acariciaba el pelo._ Resulta que salía con Anzu. Me lo contó ayer.

_ Pero… Anzu es mi tía… Le lleva un buen par de años._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Un buen motivo para callarlo._ Ronroneé._ Aunque ahora podrán venir todos.

_ ¿Venir todos?_ Pregunté.

_ A la boda… si es que aún quieres casarte._ Dijo, sin dejar sus caricias.

 _3 Meses después._

_ Si quiero.

La sonrisa de Emma se extendió. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan brillante. Mi vida, mi verdadera vida… era mucho mejor que la que creía que había vivido. Mi primer matrimonio… mi único matrimonio, era cuanto necesitaba. Rodeé a Emma con los brazos y sellé nuestra unión con un beso, provocando la exclamación de las personas que nos miraban.

Anzu, Tilly, Zelena. Mis compañeros del bufete y algunos del hospital de Emma. Incluso mi madre había venido, aunque lo había hecho con unas gafas oscuras y no se acercó a nadie. Para mí el hecho de estuviera ya era una batalla de honor. Elsa y Ruby sostenían la cola de nuestros vestidos mientras salíamos.

Aquel era el primer día de una vida que sí creía que era un final feliz… digno de un cuento de hadas.


End file.
